


Midnight calling

by tinnydandelion



Series: Home, sweet home [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Short Ficlet, how to do life with a toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnydandelion/pseuds/tinnydandelion
Summary: Babies are hungry at midnight too. Dean is not the biggest fan of this circumstance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MashiarasDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/gifts), [ViviTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviTargaryen/gifts).



"It's your turn...", Dean said still half sleeping.

"No, it's not," Cas answered grumpily and hid his head under the blanket.

"Worth a try," Dean stated as he swung his feet out of bed and turned on the light.

Not fair that he got the night-shift today but things had to be done. He went over to the crib and smiled at the little being inside.

"There, there," he said as he carefully lifted the crying baby out of the crib. Humming AC/DC to the baby. (a totally appropriate nursery song choice, thank you very much Sammy). He went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle, since he assumed the little one was hungry.

"Claire, sometimes I wish you could already talk," Dean said. He loved talking to the baby, though he never would admit that out loud. He had gotten pretty good doing things one-handed, like filling the kettle with water, and opening the milk powder package, but opening the bottle was something he still had to master.

Claire still cried like the apocalypse was upon them, as always when she was hungry nothing could go fast enough. So he hurried back to the bedroom. "Cas, you need to hold her, at least while I prepare her midnight snack," he said gently.

Cas sighed, but he got up and held his arms out for the little one. "No one told me I will never sleep again," he grumped.

Dean chuckled: "Everyone did, sunshine."

That earned him a small smile and Dean took it as a victory. As fast as he could he returned to the kitchen, prepared the bottle and went back. Somehow Cas had gotten Claire to calm down a little. As if he had some kind of magic, she seemed to be much more content around him, Dean thought jealously.

“This is so unfair," he said as he took Claire back from Cas, "I think she loves you more than me."

"Possible, since I am with her the whole day while you have to work. The perks of home-office are finally paying off," Cas grinned while Dean gave Claire her bottle which made her stop whining immediately.

"Not helping," Dean stated.

Cas reached for his shoulder and squeezed it softly, "She is still young, just a few weeks. She loves you, she just doesn't know it yet."

Dean looked up and turned his head towards Cas, "Sometimes you are such a sap, you know that?"

"And you love this sap," Cas answered with another smile.

"I do. I love both of you," Dean said honestly and smiled back. "Though I miss my sleep."

Cas shook his head, chuckling a little. "May I remind you that everyone told us?"

Dean looked at Cas, his smile radiant and filling his heart with pure joy. Then he looked back at Claire who was drinking happily and in this moment he felt so much love for them, he’d never known that it was possible to love someone so unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my adopted family aka Mashiarasdream and Vivitargaryen for Betaing and being there.  
> We are not alone. <3


End file.
